


Tormenta

by miruru



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru
Summary: DIA 17 de Fictober 2020 - A sus ocho años, su madre le permitía jugar por el jardín y los alrededores. Con su mejor amigo, siempre se aventuraban un poco más allá. Se sentían invencibles. Pero su sensación de inmunidad se había esfumado cuando había tropezado y rodado ladera abajo.  No pasaba nada, seguro que él había ido a buscar a sus padres.
Relationships: France & Spain (Hetalia)
Collections: Fictober 2020 de Miruru





	Tormenta

Hacía horas desde que se había perdido y Francis, acurrucado contra la fría piedra de aquel recoveco, se resguardaba bajo un saliente de la lluvia que no se detenía. A sus ocho años, su madre le permitía jugar por el jardín y los alrededores. Vivían en una urbanización rodeada de monte y bosque. Con su mejor amigo, siempre se aventuraban un poco más allá. Se sentían invencibles. Pero su sensación de inmunidad se había esfumado cuando había tropezado y rodado ladera abajo. Se había hecho daño en el tobillo. Al menos aún creía poder andar, pero el diluvio y la tormenta se desataron casi de inmediato. Buscó refugio y ahí llevaba desde entonces. No pasaba nada, seguro que él había ido a buscar a sus padres. 

El ensordecedor ruido de la lluvia cayendo sobre el follaje y la vegetación le dificultaba escuchar cualquier sutil sonido que le pudiera alertar de un peligro. Por eso permanecía vigilante, como un animal acorralado, que era precisamente lo que era. De repente, le pareció escuchar que alguien llamaba su nombre. Se levantó y oteó la distancia. Estaba seguro, lo había vuelto a escuchar, así que empezó a gritar que estaba ahí. 

Lejos del alivio, se estremeció al ver que el que llegaba a su rescate era su amigo. Estaba calado hasta los huesos. Se veía pálido, contraste que se acentuaba por las manchas de barro que tenía en el rostro, en su cabello castaño despeinado y en sus manos. Cuando éstas recogieron las suyas, las notó heladas como témpanos. Sobrecogido, observó a su amigo.

— ¿Estás bien, Fran? 

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Antonio? Pensaba que habrías ido a buscar a mis padres.

— No podía dejarte solo en el bosque.

Le agarró cuando le vio tambalearse, a punto de desplomarse del agotamiento. Lo recostó sobre la pared y se quitó su sudadera negra para ponérsela a él. A riesgo de mojarse, se acercó a su cuerpo, intentando darle calor mientras esperaban a que amainara la lluvia. Con culpabilidad, le iba examinando de reojo. Antonio se había dormido, apoyado en su hombro, y a ratos le escuchaba murmurar. Le tocó el rostro y lo notó ardiendo. 

Se mordió el labio inferior con culpa. Si no hubiera dicho de ir al bosque, no hubieran terminado así. Su ansia de aventura había arrastrado a Antonio al peligro. Tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos. Sintió que los ojos se le anegaban de lágrimas, pero intentó mantenerse firme. Su voz, a pesar de todo, se escuchaba trémula como una hoja a punto de caer.

— Vamos a salir de aquí, te lo prometo. Nos van a echar una buena bronca, pero tú te encontrarás mejor y mi esguince se va a curar. Así que aguanta, ¿quieres? Esta lluvia no va a durar para siempre. 

El suave apretón de la mano de Antonio, que buscaba reconfortarle, acabó por hacerle llorar. 


End file.
